goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Gumball and Spyro Attacks The Gold Diggers of 1935 Characters/Ungrounded
Summary: Gumball realizes that The Gold Diggers of 1935, he warns the Non-Troublemakers that Gold Diggers of 1935 so Spyro the Dragon goes with Gumball to Attack The Gold Diggers of 1935 Characters by going into a eating frenzy because they make the sequel and they get the Awarded Cast: Joey as Roger Smith Steven as Bing Bong Transcript: (July 18, 2018) Gumball Watterson: Let See What Else is coming up at the Cinema? (shows Gumball Gold Diggers of 1935) Gumball Watterson: What That!? Gold Diggers of 1935? Oh No! I Have to Warn My Friend About the Sequel. (into the Lakeside fortress) Gumball Watterson: Guys? I Got Be News? Bing Bong: What is It? Gumball Watterson: Gold Diggers of 1935 is on TCM Channel? Selkie: What? Spyro the Dragon: Gold Diggers of Diggers? Sharptooth: I Really Hated 1930’s Comedy Movies! Red Claw: Yeah I'm With my Brother and we're very disappointed! Ray: I Hate Gold Diggers of 1935. Bing Bong: If We Find Out That the Troublemakers Like Cujo, Rottweiler, Mongrel, Gage Creed, Pennywise and Althea Andrea what that 1800’s and 1930’s Films We'll Call There Parents and Guardians to Ground Them Until You Have a New Show. Reggie: I'm With Bing Bong. Classified: Me Two. Chanticleer: Me Three. Aslan: Me Four. Freddy Ferret: Me Five. Freddy Fazbear: Me Six. Bonnie: Me Seven. Chica: Me Eight. Foxy: Me Nine. Cyber Woo: Me Ten. Super Geon: And me. Atomic Guy: And me. Hank: And me. Kai: And me. Selkie: And me. Henry and June: Same Here. Roger Smith: Me too. Bing Bong: What are we going to do if they make Gold Diggers of 1933? Gumball Watterson: Well I'll Attack Them for Go. Spyro the Dragon: I'll go with you. (cut to Gold Diggers on 1933 Broadway) Robert Angew: Okay prepared to sing we’ In the Money,... (Gumball jumps through the door of Gold Diggers on 1935 Broadway) Gumball Watterson: Shooting Time! Robert Angews: Everybody It's Gumball the Catzilla! Run for your Life! (Gumball Watterson kills The Cast of Gold Diggers of 1935) (Spyro the Dragon jumps through the Window of Gold Diggers on 1935 Broadway) Spyro the Dragon: Hello Ginger Rogers and Joan Blondell. Joan Blondell: Uh-Oh! Spyro the Dragon: Who's your worst Nightmare? Ginger Rogers: You are and so as the Blue Cat Monster. Darren: Open Fire on these Monsters! Spyro the Dragon: (toasts Ginger Rogers and Joan Blondell) Gumball Watterson: (grabs Ginger Rogers) Any Last Words Ginger Rogers? Ginger Rogers: I Promise i Won't Swear in this Film. (Gumball kills Ginger Rogers) Joan Blondell: Ginger Rogers! No! Spyro the Dragon: (grabs Joan Blondell) Any Last Words Ms. Blondell? Joan Blondell: Ginger Rogers and I Promise Never Swear at all we Promise! Spyro the Dragon: (fire breaths Joan Blondell) Gumball Watterson: Well There's No More Let's See What Happen if we Attack Gold Diggers of 1935 Characters. Spyro the Dragon: Your Mother and Elora would be Proud of Us. Nicole Watterson: Gumball, Selkie told us that you 2 Stop the Gold Diggers of 1935 Characters from Making a Sequel that means. Elora: You're Ungrounded and Your Awarded would be Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom in the Cinema. Gumball Watterson: Mission Accomplished! Spyro: Victory is Ours! [[Category:Ungrounded]] [[Category:Episodes with Spyro]] [[Category:Episodes with The Amazing World of Gumball]] [[Trivia]]